Indicia decoding devices such as indicia reading terminals are available in a variety of types. An indicia reading terminal or barcode reading terminal can be operative to read decodable indicia such as barcodes. Indicia reading terminals for reading decodable indicia are available in multiple varieties. For example, indicia reading terminals are common in point of sale applications. Indicia reading terminals may have a keyboard and a display. In a keyboard and display equipped indicia reading terminal, a trigger button for actuating the output of decoded messages is typically provided in such locations as to enable actuation by a thumb of an operator. Some indicia reading terminals are adapted to read bar code symbols including one or more of one dimensional (1D) bar codes, stacked 1D bar codes, and two dimensional (2D) bar codes. Other indicia reading terminals are adapted to use optical character recognition (OCR) to read standard characters while still other indicia reading terminals are equipped to read both bar code symbols and OCR characters.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.